


If tomorrow you won't be mine, won't you give it to me one last time?

by sel__1934



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beware of triggers, Bottom Louis, Graphic Description, Homeless Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, M/M, No Smut, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rich Harry, Sad Louis, Sad with a Happy Ending, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel__1934/pseuds/sel__1934
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sad. He always has been. Life never showed him mercy.<br/>'I can't take it any more.', is his last thought, as he let him self fall over the railing of the Tower Bridge. His eyes are closed and his waiting that his body will hit the cold water of the Thames. He opens his eyes to see the lights of the Tower Bridge one last time. But what he saw were crystal clear forest green eyes and because of the cold deep red lips. "What were you thinking.", says a deep and raspy voice, which comes out from in-between those sinful deep red lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This one of my first ever written one shots! I hope you like it. I have a thing for insecure Louis and all that because you can write really good shots for hurt/comfort. OF COURSE IS SELF-HARM, INSECURITY AND ALL OTHER MENTAL HEALTH ISSUES, SUCH AS DEPRESSION, ARE NOT TO BE ROMANTICIZED!! If you ever want or need someone to talk, you can write me on tumblr. I'd say kik but I don't remember my name right now.......
> 
> So here's my tumblr: -stylinson-girl-.tumblr.com
> 
> If you want, you can send me request for a one shot! It can be fluffy or smutty or anything! You can send it to my ask box! That was maybe obvious, but I'm new to tumblr and I had some real issues to figure it out. I still don't get it fully.
> 
> Here's the link to my ask box: -stylinson-girl-.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> I'm sorry if I'm being dumb and stupid.... :/ I really don't know how to link my ask box on my tumblr.

It hurt. It always has. Since that dreadful day.  
'I can't take it anymore.', is my last thought, as I let myself fall over the railing of the Tower Bridge. My eyes are closed and I'm waiting that my body will hit the cold water of the Thames. I open my eyes to see the lights of the Tower Bridge one last time. But what I saw, were crystal clear forest green eyes and because of the cold, deep red lips. "What were you thinking.", says a deep and raspy voice, which comes out from in-between those sinful deep red lips. I coudn't respond. This man is holding me with just one hand around my wrist. He pulled me back over the railing and pulled me into his chest, even though I've never seen him before. I tensed in his arms. Probably feeling it, he pulls back and looks down on me. He is tall. Really tall, easily 6 feet, maybe even more. One of his hand is still wrapped tightly, not tightly enough to hurt, around my wrist, his other hand came up and rests on my cheek. His hand is warm. "You're freezing!", he examines. I then realised, that it is in fact, freezing. "What's your name, lovely?", the beautiful man asks. "Louis.", I whisper back. "Can I bring you home?", the young man asks me. Did he save me, just to bring me home with him? He could just pick up another random whore on the streets. He doesn't need to save me for that. He looks at me expectantly. "O-okay.", I look down on the ground, ashamed of who I became. The man, who I still didn't know the name of, lays the hand that was on my cheek on the small of my back. His other hand let's go of my wrist. Suddenly I feel even colder without his secure touch. The car, which we're walking to, is a black range rover. Of course. Wearing a suit and picking up a whore, to not get a guilty conscience you save them and give them the double amount of money, they think, to 'help them get a better life'. But it will not get better. At the end, I end up in the Thames. All gentleman like, he opens the door for me. As for that I'm really short I couldn't quite get in his car. Me being really embarrassed, the man lifts me in the car and he even puts the seatbelt around me. Does he really think I'm that incapable? I am probably. The car ride was silent for a while. "I'm Harry by the way.", the until now nameless man says. "Harry", I repeat, to test out his name coming out of my mouth. I feel his gaze on me, as I look over, he's smiling at me. "What?", I ask and feel my face heat up. "I like your voice.", he smiles and put his eyes back on the street. My voice? He likes it? He's only messing with my feelings, never has anyone liked anything about me. All I ever heard about myself was, that I'm too girly, too unmanly, too gay. But it doesn't matter anyway, because I am all these things. I am girly, unmanly and gay. The main reasons why I was homeless. "Louis? We're here.", Harry says softly, I want to get out of the car, to find Harry already holding the car door open for me. The apartment block is big and looks expensive. What isn't really shocking, he looks very rich. The inside is looking just as expensive as Harry. Harry, his name was really beautiful, but so was he. At least he isn't some old, bald millionaire, that's greedy, or is just rich looking. I think, I had every type of man over the years on the streets. "Louis?", shakes me a soft, yet deep and raspy, voice out of my thoughts, "Here, you can take a warm shower." He leads me to what seems to be a en suite bathroom, that's affiliated to a big bedroom with floor-to-ceiling windows, overlooking London city. A very beautiful view, if you ask me. "You can use my shampoo and shower gel, if you want, my conditioner, too, if you like.", Harry tells me through the already closed bedroom door. For a moment I consider to take a bath, but that would probably take to long. Harry is so nice, that he lets take me a shower. I step into the shower and turn the water to it's hottest. I stay in the shower and think about alot of things, how I did when still lived at home, I was just ten years old back then. Things still were okay back then. Nowadays, when I get a chance to shower at all, I don't have the time to think about anything, I get five minutes, tops. I started to think about my life. What happened, that I live on the streets with just being 19 years old.

I remember being 14 years, with a perfect loving family, only one year later it took it turns and everything went downhill. Only one year later, my mum died in a car accident. My dad couldn't live with it, he got depressed and he was drunk everyday, for 24 hours. I was 15 at the time, I wannted to leave school with sixteen, get a job, get my dad a psychiatrist. I wanted to hold what's left of my family together. My dad lost his job, two months later. We couldn't live with me going to school, and him being unemployed. I looked for a job, but I didn't find anything. I told my dad, that we were tight in money, and that I wanted to find a job, but nobody wanted to hire me. He said he got a job offer for me today, when he was at the liquor store. I instantly said yes. I was desperate, naive and young, I didn't spear a second thought to the fact, that I'm too young to work anyway, especially at a liquor store. That job wasn't selling liquor to under-aged customers, no, it was being a personal slave, for the liquor store manager. Me, being young and naive, I agreed. My dad got a pretty good offer. 5000£ per month, for as long I'm his slave. What "being his slave" meant, didn't I know back then. My thoughts were cleaning, doing laundry and keeping him company. Everyone knew the liquor store manager. He was an old bald man, with too much money to spend. He lived in a small, dilapidated flat. On my first day, he said I could go his room an be ready in five minutes. I walked into his bedroom and sat on king sized bed. I didn't know what meant getting ready, but what ever I had to do, I could do it in the stuff I was wearing. These five minutes passed, and the door swung open. The man who never told me his name. Walked into the room. "Why aren't you ready, like I asked you to?", he asked me. "Whatever there is to do, I can do it like this.", I said and pointed to body. He slapped me across the face, pushed me down on the bed, and ripped all the clothing of my body. With fast motions he tied my hands to the headboard of the bed, he stripped out of his own clothes, pulled his wrinkled and hard penis out, got back to the bed, spread my thighs, I was screaming and I tried to kick my feet, but he was stronger than me. He pushed himself with one hard stroke into my body. I screamed begged him to stop, but he didn't stop. He was grunting and moaning, while I was screaming in agony. When he finished inside me, he untied my hands and he pushed me over the edge of the bed. And said I should sleep on the ground. Everything hurt. I layed on the hard, cold ground. The next morning, the liquor store manager, woke me up and pushed a maid costume into my hands. He said he wanted from me to clean the whole flat and I should always wear the costume and behave, if I ever disobey any of his instructions I'll get punished, like last night. Another rule of his was, never talk without given permission. I just nodded, and he instructed me to change while he watched me. I was embarrassed and felt dirty. I wanted to shower, but I wasn't allowed to talk. As I had changed, he just left. I had cleaned the whole flat and did all the dishes. I lived a year with the liquor store manager until he died, I don't say I was relieved, but that year was the most horrible year of my life. I left a lot of money behind, he hadn't any family or friends left, so he left all of the money to me. I was sixteen, I went back home to my dad. He sends me back to school and he made me transfer all of the money to my dad's bank account. I finished school, my dad through me out, on the last day of school. No one wanted to hire me. I was 18, and homeless. I needed money, at least to get some food. I started to sell my body. Not a lot of people wanted me, they often thouth I was underage, a lot of them were afraid, that I will prosecute them. I made around  100£ maybe even 150£ a month. In cold or rainy weather, I let someone take him home for a warm and dry bed. Just like today. Like Harry took me home with him, he doesn't expect any money, he got a shower. That's worth a lot.

"Are you okay? You're already in there for forty-five minutes.", comes Harry's voice through the door. I'm taking too long, I shouldn't overstay my welcome. When all of the shampoo is rinsed off my hair and there is no shower gel left on my body, I push open the shower glass door and step out to find a pink fluffy towel on the counter. The second my skin touches the fluffy fabric I feel comfortable, the fluffy towel is pleasingly warm around my body. The door that connects the bathroom to the bedroom is ajar, but there aren't any noises behind the door. Harry isn't in the bedroom. I walk across the bedroom to look out of windows and over the city. London is a beautiful place. "Louis? I heard the shower going off, are you ready? Can I come in?", says the voice which belongs to Harry, no doubt. "Wait just second.", I replied before he could respond anything I add: "I'm sorry." He probably couldn't hear that one.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I was positioned on the bed. I call out for Harry to come in. I was ready, but I didn't know if he wanted me to prep myself. The door handle gets pushed down, and the door swings open with a soft cracking noise, barely able to hear. The next I hear is Harry stepping into the room. "Louis", Harry half gasps half screams, "What are you doing?" His voice is shocked. He doesn't want me in that position. "I'm sorry, Harry.", I say and turn around to face him. His face is confusion mixed with shock. "Why are you like this on my bed?", he asks, confusion pervading his beautiful voice. But what is he talking about? "I'm so sorry, you didn't say in what position you want me?", I said in a small voice. "Lovely, what do you mean with position?", Harry says as he slowly walks towards me and picks up the clothes at the end of the bed. A pair of boxers, sweatpants and a sweater, Harry turns back to me and says: "They'll probably be a bit big on you, but I have nothing smaller... I'm sorry!" He hands me the clothes and I take them surprised. He looks at me for a moment, while I still stare at him. Harry turns and heads to the door, he pauses in the door frame. "Louis? Are you thinking I took you home with me to hook up with you?", he hasn't turned, as I'm still naked, he probably didn't want to see me naked. No one ever wanted. The liquor store manager always told me I shouldn't eat that much, that I was fat enough. I nod my head, but Harry has faced away from me, he couldn't see me. So I let a small 'Yes', slip from my lips. Not really to my surprise, my voice cracked. Without any further words he left the room, strangely I couldn't stop the tears, that had welled up in my eyes, poured now over my waterline and began to run down my cheeks. Harry was nice, very nice, I didn't deserve to be treated as nice as he was treating me. I changed into the clothes Harry had given me, I left the room to go look for him. I found him in the kitchen, eventually. "Hey"; he greeted me, "do want anything to eat?", he questioned me further. "No, I`m not really hungry.", I lied and turned my head so I don't have to look in his eyes. "Sit down.", he said and made it clear that it was not the time to argue with him. Hesitantly I sat down at the kitchen Isle. Harry turned back around to cook. As I sat there I used the time to ogle at his backside. He truly was gorgeous, no denial. A plate full of pancakes was put in front of me and Harry sat at the other side of the Isle. "I'm really not hungry, but I appreciate your effort.", I smiled at him. It was forced, Harry saw right through it, I could see it in the way he looks at me. "Eat. You're hungry."; stated Harry and made it clear that there was no room for arguing. Slowly took the fork and began eating the pancakes under Harry's observing gaze. After I finished Harry took the plate and began the to wash it. He took his time like he's avoiding me. I weighing the chance of Harry getting mad at me if I ask him. After a bit of thinking, I've decided to ask Harry the question which is on my mind since I've been here. "Harry when do you want me to leave?", I asked, my voice cracked on the last word because even if I hardly knew Harry, I didn't want to overstay my welcome. "How old are you, Louis?", he asked without giving me an answer to my question. "I'm eighteen." He just nodded. After a little while and a really clean kitchen, Harry turned around to me and said: "You know, you can stay for as long as you need to..." An awkward moment passed in which we just stared at each other, I couldn't wrap my head around the fact, that Harry would let me stay without wanting anything in return, that didn't add up with me. Unsure of how to exactly formulate my question, the words just began to pour out of my mouth. Probably a few too many questions, amongst the lines of why he was letting me, a stranger, a homeless and a prostitute staying at his place, giving me clothes and food, and not wanting anything in return, later I was greeted with those big emerald green eyes again. "You are a Prostitute?", Harry asked me with an undefining look in his eyes, it was something wild. It made me think that right now he will kick me out. Eventually, everyone would get their head around the fact that I'm not worth all the trouble that I bring.  
Ashamed of myself I lowered my head with a slight nod. "But why?", Harry whispered after a while. That question provoked anger to flame up inside me. "Why?!", I asked him furiously. "Because you know, life isn't always nice to you! You're either lucky or not, and if you're unfortunate enough, life punches you down and when you're down, it'll throw shit on top of you. Which in my case means, selling my body for a bed and a meal every once in a while." To the end, I was screaming on top of my lungs, with every word I spat in Harry's direction he stared dumbfounded at me. Silence, that's all that I got. Not one single word. "I should get going.", I whispered and turned towards the bedroom to change back into my clothes. Right before I could close the bedroom door a big but gentle hand grabbed my forearm softly, I wince at the impact and Harry apologized right away and gave my arm free. "you can stay, you know. It's no bother.", he looked at me with a pitiful look, like I was some mistreated child. Which I was not, I was treated just the way I deserved. "Louis, common. Stay here for at least the night. I don't want you out there in the arms, and especially not in the bed of some old balding creep! And I don't want you to kill yourself." After a brief pause and an intense look, that felt like he was seeing right into my soul he added:" I don't know why but I took quite a liking in you, Louis. Please stay." I considered that staying here with Harry, who didn't want anything in return for his kindness was the best option had, so I agreed to stay. 

 

And to stay was what I did. After our last conversation, I went to bed but was awoken by a heavy storm outside. Frightened of it, I couldn't fall back asleep and had woken up Harry with turning the light on. We talked through the night, and he comforted me. In return for all his kindness, I wanted to share my story with him. He was horrified and pulled me in a comforting hug, he whispered into my ear:"I will never let something like that happen to you again."  
He held his promise to this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally updated...  
> I am incredibly sorry for taking so long... I just had to clear up some shit in my life, that's in no way an excuse.  
> I hope you can forgive me and maybe enjoy that horrible excuse for an ending.
> 
> Have a nice day, and a long and enjoyable life,  
> yours truly,  
> sel__1934

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy about kudos & comments.
> 
> Love you Guys!!


End file.
